Take Me, Leave Me, Or Love Me
by traciidinarentluv
Summary: Thomzel, multi-chapter. First fanfic so be kind. Tracie and Idina are getting ready to perform Take Me Or Leave Me, when there make-up artist walks in on them in a loving embrace. No One knows that they are together.
1. Chapter 1

_**[[ I DO NOT OWN RENT OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! If you dont like the coupling then dont read this. It is a Tracie and Idina story]]**_  
><em><strong>[[ I also give half credit to Fanzel, she helped me out when I couldnt decide where to go towards the end of this chapter. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind.]]<strong>_

Tracie and Idina are getting ready to perform Take Me Or Leave Me. They have been secretly dating for the past nine years.

"You know Tracie this is one of my favorite songs to perform with you." Idina said looking over at the mocha beauty that she was secretly dating, smiling at her. Idina plays The Drama Queen Maureen who is a bi- sexual performing artist who holds protests in the small space she calls her theater.

"Why is that Idina?" Tracie asks her beautiful brunette lover, a smile teasing her lips. Tracie plays The Anal Retentive Lawyer Joanne who is a lesbian and a work-a-holic. Who just so happens to be in love with Maureen.

Idina looked from her lover to the ground and then back up again, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, contemplating the fact that she had a dream, just last night, about her and Tracie getting engaged and living the rest of there lives together, and telling Tracie was what she was scared of doing. Idina knew without a doubt that she was in love with Tracie but didnt know if Tracie felt the same.

"Baby'' Tracie said getting up from the lounge chair that was placed in there shared dressing room, walking over to her lover and slowing wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist. "You know, well atleast you should by now know, that you dont have to be nervous about telling me anything, I Love You" she said softly into Idina's ear.

Idina purred softly feeling her lovers warm, comforting embrace, she leaned into her and wrapped her arms around Tracie's neck and layed her head on the mocha beauties shoulder, sighing comfortably. "Yes I know Pookie" Idina whispered softly into Tracie's ear, "It's just that I am nervous when I see you, even though it has been 9 incredible years." Idina whispered and looked up into the chocolate eyes of her lover.

Tracie was smiling softly and had her eyes closed, the way that Idina's breath was tickling the outside of her ear, she and to surpress a small moan from escaping between her lips. "I have to agree it has been an incredible 9 years" Tracie whispered softly opening her eyes and getting lost in the most beautiful green eyes she has ever looked into.

''It's just last night I had the most incredible dream ever, and we where engaged and we where so happy and in love and this song just reminds me that maybe we could have that one day." she whispered softly, "well everything except for the fighting and leaving each other part." Idina finished her whisper and closed her eyes waiting for a response.

"Tracie, Idina." the make-up artist walked into the dressing room without so much as a knock, ''what the...'' she said quickly as she caught the two in what looked to be a loving embrace with Idina's lips attached to Tracie's neck.

''Shit...'' the couple swore at the same time pulling away from each others embrace quickly.

Tracie was the first to speak, ''Idina, that was wonderful, you have really been studying your lines...'' she said quickly with a smile on her lips and softly laughing, trying to cover up the embrace her and her lover was just having. Sure Tracie didnt care that anyone knew but she didnt want to tell anyone until she made it a permanent thing.

Idina laughed and shook her head, ''See I told you Tracie.'' Idina was hurt by the way that Tracie jumped away from her so quickly and covered up there love for each other, but she wasn't going to push that right now, she would wait till they where back at home before she brought it up again.

_-God damn it, why the hell does that women always do that, she always walks into he dressing room without a knock or even yelling through the door.-_ Tracie thought as she bit her bottom lip and looked as the hurt expression slowly become visible on Idina's face. _-I really dont care if anyone knows but I want to put a ring on her finger before we say anything. Sure its been nine years but they have been the best nine years of my life and I want them to last a lifetime-_ Tracie finished her thought and walked over to her make-up stand and sat in her seat next to Idina.

"Idina, why where you and Tracie holding each other, with your lips attached to the side of her neck?" questioned the make-up artist, as she began to put eyeshadow on her.

Idina looked at Tracie in the mirror, her head was down and she could see tears sliding slowly down her cheeks, it broke her heart that she couldn't reach over and grab her girlfriend's hand to let her know everything was okay, but two things where stopping her her, the first thing was that she was hurt by the way that Tracie had jumped so quickly away from her when someone caught them in there embrace and the second was that damn make-up artist who was now painting red lipstick on her lips. "Didnt you hear Tracie? We where practicing our lines for Take Me or Leave Me" she mumbled out due to the fact that she had her lips in a pout so the make-up artist could paint her lips red.

"I heard, but I was just making sure that you two where not secretly dating or something." The make-up artist said rather judgemental, but then winked down at Idina.

The flirting was noticed by Tracie who instantly got up and walked over to the make-up artist. "Why dont you just do your damn job, put our make-up on and get the hell out of here." Tracie said unable to hide her anger.

The make-up artist, who and never seen Tracie act like this before, quickly finished up Idina's make-up and left without another word or glance at the mocha beauties girl.

"Tracie what the hell was that?" Idina questioned, looking at herself in the mirror and inspecting the make-up that was just put on her face.

Before Tracie could get a chance to answer, someone called through the door that it was time to begin the song. -Damn now she is going to be and at me all day. You just couldnt control that damn mouth of yours, could you Tracie?- she thought to herself as she stared at her beautiful brunette lover.

"We will talk about this after Tracie'' Idina warned in a hurt/pissed off voice, with the tone her lover used, Tracie knew she had explaining to do, and a lot of it.

_**So what do you think? Suggestions/comments are always welcomed and loved.**_  
><em><strong>traciidinarentlove 3<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[[AGAIN I DO NOT OWN RENT. NOTHING IN THIS STORY EVER ACCTUALLY HAPPENED TO TRACIE OR IDINA.]]**_

_What in God's name is wrong with Tracie? _Idina thought as she looked in the mirror at her mocha skinned girlfriend, who was just standing in the middle of the room looking at her. _I have never seen her act like that towards anymore. Sure the make-up lady winked at me, but she should know that I wouldn't even be interested in her. The only one that I want is her. I just wish that she would want to tell everyone. _Idina thought as she stood up slowly from the chair she was sitting in and turned to face Tracie.

Tracie bit her bottom lip as she watched Idina get out of the seat, she had completely forgotten that they were in there outfits for Take Me Or Leave Me. Tracie's eyes slowly slid down the brunettes body landing directly on the leather covered bottom of her lover. Tracie bit into her lip harder, she had to resist the sexy temptation in front of her. "I know, I will explain everything to you baby I promise" Tracie whispered softly as she took a step forward towards Idina, but before she could reach out and grad her, the same voice that has just yelled to them that it was time for rehearsal, came booming through the door once more.

Hearing Tracie's words that she was going to explain everything made Idina smile. "Good because you have a lot of explaining to do." Idina said in return as she watched Tracie's eyes go down her body and watch her ass for a few moments before taking a tentative step forward. Idina knew that Tracie loved her in leather, and these pants were tighter than the ones that she had at home. _Good_ she thought to herself as she watched her lover bit at her bottom lip _Maybe she will make it better before we get home_. Idina's thought was interrupted by the booming voice coming in through the door, telling Idina, that her and Tracie where now needed out on stage.

Tracie and Idina had performed the song flawlessly so far, but it was now time for the final prop to the song, the pool table, which Joanne had to push Maureen up onto while telling her that she needed to deal with her being the way that she was, or that she needed to leave her.

_Shit Shit Shit Shit, _Tracie thought as she walked over to the pool table and looked over at all the other cast who was standing around and talking. Her eyes landed on Idina in the middle of the group smiling widely and talking a mile a minute with everyone. _I don't know if I am going to be able to control myself with her being that close to me in leather. I have to pick her up and put her on the pool table and push her backwards, acting like I am going to kiss her. She is in leather, I LOVE her in leather, it makes her butt looking so delicious. _Tracie thought as her eyes roamed over the body of her lover, her eyes landing on her bottom.

Idina was laughing with everyone as she talked to them about the performances and the way that the practice's where going before they actually shot the movie for the big screen. Suddenly Idina felt the eyes of her lover on her and she peaked at her through the corner of her eyes, seeing that Tracie was looking at her bottom and biting her bottom lip. _Damn her looking at me like that is making me feel all giddy inside. I hope that I can get through this part of the song. She is going to be so near me and on top of that she is going to be caressing me, and I melt every time she touch's me. _Idina thought to herself as she looked over at Tracie and smiled softly.

Tracie looked up just in time to see Idina turn and look at her with a smile on her lips. She smiled back weakly and then looked down at her high heeled boots. _I am not going to be able to do this, I am going to kiss her full on and take her right there on this pool table._ Tracie thought to herself as she placed her hands on the soft velvet and looked down at the ground once again leaning over slightly.

"**ALRIGHT TRACIE AND IDINA. LETS FINISH THIS UP, SO WE CAN ALL CALL IT A NIGHT" the booming voice called from somewhere left of the stage.**

Idina looked up and smiled as she made her way over to her side of the pool table, she walked behind Tracie and let her hand slightly rub against her bottom, she smirked as she continued around to the other side of the pool table.

Tracie felt the contact and quickly looked up to see the smirk on her lover's lips as she stood in front of her, in position for the number to begin. _Damn, I am not going to be able to this at all. Idina you better be prepared for everyone to know who you are with, because I am about to show them._ Tracie thought as the number began.

As the moment began Tracie grabbed Idina's thighs and hoisted her up onto the pool table trying to focus on her singing, and not the warmth of her lovers thighs in leather against her skin._ Shit it's not working. Please forgive me for what I am about to do baby._ Tracie thought as she quickly pushed Idina back onto the pool table and began to kiss her with such a passion, that she hoped that Idina saw as her being in love with her, and that she wanted everyone to know who she was with.

Idina saw the lust in her lover's eyes and she knew what was going to happen before it actually did. When the mocha skinned began to kiss her with the passion that she felt, she knew then that Tracie was in love with her, and that it didn't matter who knew who she was with, if she was in love then it shouldn't matter that it was Tracie and Idina.

Tracie heard the gasp's of shock that came out of the mouths of the other members of the crew, but she didn't care, she kept kissing Idina until she needed air. Slowly Tracie pulled away and bit her bottom lip as she looked down into Idina's eyes as they slowly opened.

Idina smiled slightly and bit her bottom lip. _Holy Shit, Hoy Shit, Holy Shit._ Idina though as she slowly sat up and placed Tracie back on the ground and then got up and ran towards the dressing room. It wasn't that she was upset that Tracie had done that, and it wasn't that she didn't enjoy it or the shocked gasps that she heard. It was the simple fact that Tracie had just done that she was so happy that everyone now knew that her and Tracie where together and very much in love.

Tracie bit her lip harder as she watched Idina race off towards there dressing room. Before she could even process what was going on, tears where streaming down her face, and she too was racing off towards the dressing room. She slipped in quickly, rushed past Idina, and went straight to the bathroom locking the door behind herself and sliding down the side of the wall sobbing into her hands.

Idina watched as her mocha skinned lover ran through the room and right past her and into the bathroom locking herself in. _Oh shit she thinks that I am upset with her. Oh shit. _Idina thought as she quickly rushed towards the bathroom knocking lightly on the door. "Baby please open up, please, I can't stand to hear you cry" Idina cooed through the door, but before she could hear anything else, she heard.

"**WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS NOT TELL US" **the rest of the cast was now standing in her and Tracie's dressing room watching as Idina was on her hands and knees knocking at the bathroom door, and the muffled sounds of Tracie's cries coming through the bathroom door.

Tracie heard the rest of the cast out of the bathroom door and she began to cry harder. _Oh God they are so mad, I am so stupid, this isn't how it was supposed to happen_ Tracie thought now crying even harder into her hands.

Idina looked over her shoulder at them and bit her lip, unsure of what to say to the gang standing in the middle of the room. She wished that Tracie wasn't crying and was out there with her so she would know exactly what to say, instead of just staring at them dumbly. Finally a idea came to her. "Cause after the song was finished I was going to talk to Tracie and tell her that we needed to tell you guys that we are in love and that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, but we didn't do it before because we were not exactly sure how we wanted to tell you guys yet." Idina said as she bit her bottom lip, she could still hear her lover crying inside of the bathroom.

Tracie heard everything that Idina had just told the gang. _She is right, we needed to tell them and I was going to talk to her after the song had ended to find the best way to tell them but she just couldn't control herself. Idina in leather and her hands on her thighs send me over the edge and I couldn't control myself. _Tracie slowly sniffed and got up, she walked to the door and slowly opening it. The sight before her took her breath away.

_**Well there you go another chapter to this lovely paring. What did you think? Suggestions? Let me know please. Hope ya'll enjoyed.**_

_**-traciidinarentluv**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[[AGAIN I DON'T OWN RENT OR THESE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THE THINGS IN THIS STORY HAS NEVER HAPPENED AND WONT EVER HAPPEN. ATLEAST TO THE BEST OF OUR KNOWLEDGE]]**_

_Holy Shit _Tracie thought as she looked at the rest of her crew standing in the middle of her and Idina's dressing room. _They all look generally shocked but also happy to know that her and Idina are together._ Tracie finished her thought as she looked down at her beautiful brunette lover who was still on her knees in front of her. Tracie stooped down and slowly wrapped her arms around Idina lifting her up off of the ground and standing her in front of her, her arms still wrapped around her lover's waist.

"Baby I am so sorry that I acted like that, please don't think that I am mad about the way that you kissed me on the pool table in front of everyone, because that is not it at all. I was just overwhelmed with so much passion and excitement that you did that in front of everyone. Did you want to do that or did you just want to do it to please me?" Idina rushed out staring up over her shoulder at the mocha beauty.

Tracie was taken aback by the way that Idina asked so many questions at one time. _Oh God she thinks that I did that just to please her, but I did want to please her just not in the way that she is thinking about. _Tracie thought as she bit her bottom lip and looked at Idina. "I wanted to do it because I wanted everyone to know who you where with and that I love you so much" she whispered softly and smiled slightly, nervous about what her lover was going to say or think.

Idina smiled at the cute shyness that was coming from Tracie. When she spoke the words that she was longing to hear she smiled and turned in her lovers arms wrapping her own arms around the mocha women's neck and leaned in and kissed her deeply, forgetting that the rest of the crew was in the room with them.

Once Tracie felt Idina turn in her arms and then felt her lips press against her own she knew that all was right with what was happening and no longer cared that she hadn't proposed to Idina before telling anyone, but she knew that the ring that was hidden in her pocket right now was about to be pulled out and hopefully put on the women of her dreams finger showing her just how much she wanted to be with her the rest of her life and that she didn't care who all knew.

Once the giggling and cooing started to come from behind Idina she was pulled slowly back to the reality that the rest of the crew was inside of the dressing room watching her and Tracie practically make-out in front of them. Idina pulled slowly away from Tracie and slowly turned in her arms facing the rest of the crew and smiling. "So guys, if you couldn't tell me and Tracie are together and have been for the past nine years, and I am deeply in love with her." Idina said with a smirk, trying to joke about what had just happened.

Once her and Idina's lip lock was broken and she looked at the rest of the crew. She bit the inside of her lip before she met there eye's, they where all smiling and giggling and she knew from that moment that they didn't care that it was two women together, as long as they were happy and they accepted and approved of who they were. Even though Tracie really didn't care if they approved or not she was madly in love with Idina and she wasn't going to hide that any longer. "Yeah that pretty much cover's that in a nut-shell" Tracie added into what Idina had said. "I too am madly in love with Idina, and so much so that…." she trailed off as she slowly let go of Idina and walked around in front of her slowly grabbing Idina's hands and getting down on one knee looking up in the graan eyes that she got lost in every time she looked at them. Tracie slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a red velvet box, she opened it to reveal a beautiful emerald ring that had had diamonds encircling the emerald in the middle. "Idina these past nine years have been the best of my life, and I never want to live without the moments that we share together, so Idina Menzel, will you be so kind and accept to be my wife?" Tracie asked as she looked up into the eyes of her lover's.

Idina smiled but then frowned as she felt Tracie's arms come from around her, then she gasped and her eyes went wide with shock as she watched Tracie get down on one knee and pull out the red velvet box, but when she saw the ring that was inside she thought that she was going to faint at the beauty of the ring. Tears pricked Idina's eyes as she listened to Tracie propose to her, she never knew that Tracie felt that strong about her, she had her suspicions but she didn't know for certain. "Tracie, oh god, of course I will, I love you so much baby" Idina barley whispered out.

When Idina said that she would marry her Tracie slowly slipped the ring onto her finger then pulled her down into her and kissed her with such passion and love that they could have seriously just be having sex right then. "I love you so much" she whispered between kisses still holding her fiancé close to her body.

Cheers and clapping sounded as the two shared the sweet kiss of happiness. Tracie and Idina where so happy right now, she couldn't believe it, she had a perfect career and now the most perfect women to spend the rest of her life with. Things couldn't get much better than this right now. Then the dreaded question came back up.

"**So again, why did you guys not tell us about you two?" the rest of the crew said in unison looking at the happy couple holding onto each other for dear life.**

Tracie was the first to speak again, "because I wanted to put that ring on Idina's finger before I said anything, simply because I wanted her to know that once we told everyone that my love for her would not change." She said softly as she looked down embarrassed as she confessed to something that she had never voiced before.

"Pookie, why would you think that I would think that it change once we told everyone?" Idina questioned as she held her lover closer to her and looked down into her eyes.

"Because….." Tracie began before the booming voice sounded through the door once again, **"Tracie, Idina, let's run through this one more time since SOMEONE couldn't help herself on the first take" **the voice sounded again, he didn't sound angry though, he seemed rather amused.

_**Well here is another chapter to satisfy your eye's with this lovely couple. Please let me know what you thought about it. There is more to come.**_

_**traciidinarentluv**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[[AGAIN I OWN NOTHING, WARNING: THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SOMEWHAT PHYSCIAL BETWEEN IDINA AND TRACIE, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS COUPLING AGAIN HIT THE HOME BUTTON, YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT I AM WRITING.]]**_

Tracie blushed when she heard what the man said, she looked down at her feet and bit her bottom lip. Then she looked up at everyone who was watching and waiting for her answer to the question that Idina had asked her. "I didn't think that you would change per-say, I just thought that once everyone knew, I would change and be afraid of showing affection in front of everyone and I didn't want to let you down. I know that you don't care if someone else see's and I know that the rest of you guy's wouldn't care either, because we play a couple in the movie, I just didn't know how everyone would react to it, being real and all." She confessed as she slowly looked at Idina and bit her bottom lip nervously.

Idina giggled softly to herself at her lover's doubt in herself, she knew how Tracie was and she knew that a little public display is okay, but not too much, and Idina was perfectly okay with just a little bit, because she knew that once they were back in the comfort and security of their own home, they could show all the affection they wanted to without having to worry about someone saying something to them or worrying if someone was going to take a picture of them and post it up. "Baby," Idina whispered as she caught her lover's eyes and smiled softly, she place both hands on Tracie's cheeks and held them there looking into her eyes. "You should know by now that I do not care if we show affection in front of people, I know how we feel about each other and that is all that matters to me, knowing that you love me is anything and everything that I will ever need in public." She whispered and smiled as she looked deep into the chocolate eyes of her lover.

When Tracie heard the words that where coming from Idina's lips, she smiled, she couldn't help the tears that where forming in her eyes, they were happy tears, "You will always have that when we are out in public baby, because there is no way in hell that I will EVER stop loving you like I do right now." Tracie smiled as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Idina's lips. "There is one thing that I do want to start doing more often though, if it is okay with you that is." She said and smiled biting her bottom lip, nervous again because of the question that she was about to ask Idina.

Idina smiled into the kiss, she giggled softly that Tracie was now about to ask her a question and watching her lover bit her bottom lip she knew that she was nervous of what her answer was going to be to the question that she has, "what is that baby?" she questioned as she took her thumb and pulled her mocha skinned beauties lip from her teeth, "you are going to make yourself bleed if you keep doing that." She smirked and giggled teasing her lover.

Tracie smiled as her lip was pulled from her teeth, she knew it was true what Idina said, "You are right Hoenybear, I am sorry, and um….well….I would really like to show more affection while we are out in public, I mean after all we have been together for nine years now, and I really don't care that anyone knows that we are engaged to be married, I mean sure it is going to be difficult because there is going to be a lot of stories starting to be put out about us, and a lot of them are going to contain lies, so as long as I have you I will not care what they write because only we will know the truth." She explained as she took Idina's hands into her own and intertwining their fingers together.

The words that hit her ears put a smile to her face, she couldn't believe that Tracie had just said that, but she knew it was true, as long as they had each other everything was going to be fine. "Of course Pookie, whatever you want, I would love nothing more than to show more affection while we are out, and you are right, there are going to be a lot of stories starting and there are also going to be a lot of lies, but as long as I have you and we know what the truth is, we have nothing to worry about." Holding Tracie's hands she pulled her closer and pressed her lips into her lover's once again. They had both forgotten that the rest of the crew was still inside of the dressing room.

The rest of the crew's mouths where hanging open, they could not believe the love that was just put out on display in front of them, all of them where smiling, "wow guys, you really are in love with each other huh?" one of the guys asked as he watched the lip lock.

Tracie and Idina both giggled and looked at the group that was still standing in front of them, "yes we do" they said in unison and giggled again looking at each other then back to the goup.

Once again the booming voice came through the door telling them that they where needed onstage now.

Everyone began to file out of the lover's dressing room, Tracie and Idina followed suit behind, their hands still holding each other's. "I love you so much Idina" Tracie whispered over her shoulder as she walked through the door.

"I love you too, Tracie" Idina whispered back as they made their way back to the pool table in the middle of the stage. _Damn, I don't know if this is going to work or not, I am way to excited right now to be able to control myself. _Idina thought as she got to her side of the pool table and took position, she looked across the table at her fiancé and smirked.

Tracie smiled at the words that where spoken from her brunette lover. _I hope I can control myself better this time, honestly, this is no better than before, now she is still in leather, but she is my fiancé and I just proposed to her and she said yes. All I really want to do right now, is show her how happy she makes me, and how happy I want to make her feel for the rest of our lives. _Tracie thought and winked at Idina when she caught her smirk.

Thankfully both Tracie and Idina controlled themselves throughout the entire song, though it was rather hard for the both of them. Once the rehearsals were done for the night and everyone was changed back into their clothes everyone gathered in Tracie and Idina's dressing room. "So guys, let's go out and celebrate the filming beginning soon and the engagement of Tracie and Idina." One of the gang members's said as they all looked at each other and talked about nothing in particular.

"That sounds wonderful, but you don't have to celebrate on our behalf" Idina said as she held Tracie in her lap and smiling at the rest of the cast. "We have been celebrating for the last nine years, we can take a break for one night and just celebrate the start of filming here in the next couple of weeks." She suggested with a smirk on her face as she placed her chin on Tracie's shoulder and looked at the rest of the group, whom she had become close friends with.

"Really guy's Idina is right, we have been celebrating for the last nine years. It won't kill us not to celebrate one night. Wait let me rephrase that, it won't kill me." She joked as she placed her arms over Idina's that where wrapped around her waist, "I can't speak for Idina though, I don't think it will kill her, but she might become inpatient and start some serious affection in front of you guys." She joked and giggled.

Idina playfully tickled her lover at what she had just said, "Hey no I won't" she giggled and continued her tickling attack on her lover's sides. "Well maybe just a little affection, but not too much, I do have some self control" she joked back and stopped her tickling.

"Oh sure, and that is the same control that Tracie showed earlier when you guys first started Take Me, Or Leave Me." The rest of the crew came in unison and started to laugh, "but you guys are right, but still we want to take you guys out and celebrate this whole adventure with you, with everyone." Rosario said as she looked at everyone with a smile on her face.

"That does sound wonderful." Tracie said and smiled, "Let's all go out to dinner, we will split the bill." She suggested as she laid her hands over Idina's and smiled over her shoulder at her, "We can go to that little pizza place that is like right around the corner, have a few drink's and talk and laugh." She added into the suggestion and giggled.

"AGREED" came one loud agreement from everyone, as they all began to stand up and head for the door. Once out they all headed down towards the little pizza shop. Tracie reached out and took Idina's hand into her own and walked hand in hand with her along the sidewalk.

Idina smiled and entwined her and Tracie's fingers together as they walked up the street, people who walked by them stared but she didn't care, she just held on tighter to Tracie and smiled at them. Someone cat whistled at the couple, Idina winked at him and laughed, "jealously is not good" she whispered to Tracie, "they all wish that they where me holding hands with my beautiful women" she whispered into Tracie's ear and smirked.

Tracie smirked and giggled when she saw Idina wink at the man that cat whistled. "It sure is baby, but I doubt that is the case, they all wish that they where me holding onto your hand, you're the sexiest woman I have ever met." Tracie whispered back as she looked over at her brunette lover and smiled.

Idina just winked at her mocha skinned lover and smiled, she wasn't going to get into this right now, because she knew all too well that this could go on all night long. "I love you so much baby, I can't wait till I am your wife." She whispered and squeezed Tracie's hand gently pulling her a little closer to her.

"Me either baby, you are going to be the most wonderful wife, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you to baby, and I will forever and always." She said back to Idina as she dropped her hand and then slipped it around her waist, she let in fall and slide into the back of her pants pocket and squeezed gently.

Before any of them realized it, they where all standing inside the small area that was the pizza places main entrance, the waitress quickly took count of all of them and then seated them in a large sitting area, in the middle of the room, everyone quickly sat and took their coat's off.

"Hi I am Marissa, I am going to be your server for the night, what can I get everyone started off with to drink?" the waitress asked and looked around the large group.

"BEER" everyone said in unison and began to laugh at each other at how eager the sounded.

"Beer it is then, I will bring over two pitchers and glasses." The waitress stated and then walked off towards the bar to fill the rather simple drink order.

Once the beer was there and a glass was poured for everyone, they all ordered and smiled. "You know this isn't at all that bad a little place" one of the guys said as he took a long drink from his beer.

"Agreed" the rest of the group said in unison once again causing laughter to split through the air.

A few beer's later and with all of the food pretty much gone everyone was still laughing and having a wonderful time just talking and getting to relax after a long day or rehearsals.

Idina bit her bottom lip as she pulled Tracie into her lap, she could no longer stand it, she needed to be close to her fiancé and she needed to feel her soft skin on her own, she knew that this wasn't the place to be naked, but feeling her body on her own would have to do until they were safely home behind locked doors.

Tracie simply sat in her fiancés lap and held her close, she knew that before long Idina was going to start to show her affection, which she didn't mind, but she was having way too much fun to call it a night just yet, even though, it was already after midnight.

India was having a wonderful time talking and joking with the rest of the crew, but she wanted some alone time with Tracie to, she wanted to show her how happy she was for their engagement and she wanted to show her how happy she was going to keep Tracie. Before she thought against it, she began to place light kisses up and down her fiancés neck as she sat in her lap.

Tracie felt the kisses and stopped mid-sentence, finding it very hard to suppress the moan that was now caught in her throat from the wonderful feeling sprinkling down her spine at the feel of her lover's lips trailing kisses up and down her neck.

Idina smirked when she felt the shiver that went through Tracie as she worked her lip's up and down the mocha skin that was fully exposed to her. "Please baby, can we go home, I can't take much more, I have to be naked with you right now, with me pleasuring you, and showing you just how much you mean to me" she whispered into Tracie's ear seductively, nibbling softly at the tender flesh that was right behind Tracie's ear.

This time there was no hiding the small moan that escaped past her lips before she even realized it.

"Uh Oh looks like these two are about to leave" one of the guys said.

Tracie couldn't make out who it was because Idina was now kissing her sensitive spot behind her ear, her eyes drifted shut again and she held back yet another soft moan. Idina knew all of Tracie's spot's and most of the time she used them to her advantage, just like she was doing right now. "Let's go" she whispered softly so only Idina could hear.

Once the words were spoken, Idina quickly stood, taking great caution not to knock Tracie to the floor. "We are going to head out guy's, see you tomorrow" she rushed to say as she pulled out a fifty dollar bill and laid it down on the table to cover her and Tracie's half of the bill. Once that was done she quickly grabbed her fiancés hand and practically dragged her towards the door.

"Night guy's, see you tomorrow" Tracie all but got out as she was dragged towards the door. Once they reached the door Idina finally slowed down to open the door for her and she stepped out into the morning cool breeze, but that did nothing to cool her heated body, she knew what was coming when her and Idina got home and she was overly excited to get home.

_**OOOHHHH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN TRACIE AND IDINA GET HOME? I DON'T KNOW, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO KEEP READING AND FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER LET ME KNOW. RATING WILL PROBABLY CHANGE TO M TOMORROW.**_

_**traciidinarentluv**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[[I DO NOT OWN THESE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN AND NONE OF THE THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER OR STORY EVER HAPPENED, AT LEAST TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE, BUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY IN MY MIND. HOPE YOU ENJOY. ]]**_

The two lovers walked hand in hand down the street on the way back to their house, both excited and anticipating what was going to happen once they were behind closed doors, even though they both knew exactly what was going to happen.

Idina smiled as she pulled Tracie closer to her as they walked down the street, she slowly wrapped her arm around her waist and slipped her hand into her back pocket, "Pookie.." she whispered as she looked over at her and bit her bottom lip, "This means so much to me that you proposed, I know that I am in love with you and I knew a very long time ago that I wasn't going to leave you, but now this just makes it even more real to me, I didn't have a doubt that you would leave, so please don't think that, that is what I am saying, because it's not, I just didn't have a clue that you had such strong feelings like I do." Idina said and smiled over at Tracie who had stopped walking and looked into her eyes. "I mean I figured after the first few years that you where in it for the long haul but I didn't know, I mean we never told anyone, not even our parents, and we never showed public affection. I mean please don't take this the wrong way it's just I am so overcome with emotion right now that I can hardly control what I do. I love you so much Tracie, and I know that all I had to do was talk to you about telling people and our parents and showing affection when we go out, but I was scared because I know you are not that into it, like I am. Baby the only reason why I want to show affection is because you have no idea how many men, and women, stare at you and undress you with their eyes, it makes me want to get up and slap the hell out of them, but I knew that you would be coming home with me, to our house, and to our bed, and I just never said anything because I was afraid that you would want to leave me." Idina finished and looked straight into the chocolate eyes of her lover looking for a reaction.

Tracie smiled as she stopped and listened to what Idina was saying, she had no idea of the way that she had felt, and Tracie honestly was upset with herself to let her lover feel like that. She giggled when she said that she figured after the first few years that she was in it for the long haul, but to be honest she was in it forever when she first laid eyes on Idina 9 years ago. "Baby there is things that I have never done in my life, I have never done public display of affection, but that doesn't mean that I am not into it, it's just that I have never experienced it before. Baby I have been in this for the long haul the second I laid eyes on you, I knew you where the one for me when you walked through the doors of the theater and the director said that you were going to be playing my bi-sexual drama queen girlfriend. You have no idea how excited I was that I knew you had feeling for me off set; I had been hiding mine for awhile before you said anything. I was really surprised you couldn't feel my feeling for you when we started kissing for practice on broadway, that and when I touched you, my hand would linger just a little too long on your thigh or butt, or when we were fighting in take me, or leave me, and I threw my jacket off on the stairs, I am surprised that you didn't see how hard my nipples where, I mean shit, looking at you in tight leather and then have you beg for a kiss, I was done for. Baby if you want to tell our parents we can, but I am already sure that they both know, I mean they have seen the musical on broadway, and they have been to the house since we have moved to New York to start the filming for the movie, I am sure they can tell that we are a couple. I mean just the pictures that we have all over the walls of us holding each other and laughing or at the beach and me staring at you, come on Honeybear, they know." Tracie said and smiled softly pulling Idina closer to her in the middle of the sidewalk and wrapping her arms around her waist, "The people who stare at me and undress me with their eyes, well they should know by the way that I look at you that you are the only one that I want in my bed. Yes your right, you I will come home to our house every night and I will be in our bed every night with you in it." She explained and smiled leaning in kissing her fiancé softly at first but then added a little passion.

Idina was taken aback with everything that Tracie had just admitted to her, she honestly had no idea that she felt that way; she didn't even know that Tracie had never displayed affection in public, but now she was trying it, just for her. "Yeah your right they probably do know, but I still want to like tell them that we are engaged, even if they already know we are together, they will be seriously surprised that we are going to get married." Idina giggled and then felt her lover's lips on her own. She slowly wrapped her arms around Tracie's neck and then kissed her back with as much passion as Tracie was putting into the kiss.

Tracie let out a soft moan into Idina's lips and slowly pulled back, "MMM, okay we seriously need to get home, I have to have more of those, but I am afraid that if we keep it up out here I am not going to be able to make it till we get home. I'll make you scream my name right here" she smirked and winked. _WOW this woman has some affect on me, I have never said anything like that before, but damn if it didn't feel good to say It,_ Tracie thought as she giggled and waited for the response from her brunette lover.

Idina gasped when she heard what Tracie said, "Oh my, look who is talking dirty now" she teased her, "Normally I am the one that does that" she added and winked at her mocha skinned beauty, _MMM that was absolutely the most sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life, and it coming from Tracie, Oh Lord I am done for if she keeps it up,_ Idina thought and smirked raising her eyebrow, "Say something else dirty Pookie, that was so sexy coming from your lips, but I do warn you, we will be rushing home to finish this." She giggled and waited for her lover to say something else dirty to her.

Biting her lip Tracie giggled then heard the request from her lover for something else dirty to come from her mouth, but the promise that came right after got her to thinking of something else to say to her, she was unsure, Tracie had never talked dirty, she had no idea what to say, "I don't know what to say baby" she whispered and looked down at her feet, "That kind of just slipped out of my mouth without thinking about what I was going to say, now that I am on the spot I have absolutely no idea what to say." She said and blushed widely as she looked into her lovers emerald green eyes.

Idina smirked, it was so cute when Tracie was nervous, she was blushing and it was the cutest thing in the world to her. "Would it help if I did something to coax it out?" she questioned and ran her hands up and down Tracie's back soothing her.

"I am not sure baby, we could always give it a try" Tracie whispered as she leaned into Idina a little bit more and could feel their bodies pressing together, tingles shot through her body at the sensation of her body pressing into Idina's and the feel of her rubbing her back softly.

"Well I have the perfect thing" Idina whispered into Tracie's ear and then slowly began to kiss the sweet spot right behind it. She knew that it was going to drive Tracie insane and hopefully make her say something dirty to her again, she loved the way that it had just came out and sounded so sexy. Slowly Idina sucked and nibbled on Tracie's sweet spot behind her ear, slowly starting to trail kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, once at the shoulder she worked her way back up and then to the base of her throat, she kissed across it and then kissed up the other side of her fiancés neck. She reached down and took Tracie's ass into her hand and squeezed it, she knew that it also drove her absolutely insane.

The sensation's running through Tracie's body was overwhelming, before she could stop it she let out a soft moan and then bit her bottom lip, "MMM baby, please, you are driving me insane, we have to go to the house now, I need to be inside of that sweet body of yours" she whispered and clung to Idina biting her bottom lip and moaning softly again.

Idina smirked when she heard the dirty talk again, she slowly moved her hands from her lover's ass and then kissed her way to her lips, she kissed her gently and slowly and then pulled away looking into her eyes. "MMMM that is so sexy" she whispered as she took Tracie's hand and began walking again.

"God I don't know how you do that to me, but please don't stop it." Tracie whispered as she began to walk with Idina towards their house, now she really couldn't wait until they got home.

_**[[HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, I PRMOISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE WHAT YOU ALL WANT]]**_

_**Love Always**_

_**traciidinarentluv**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[[I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND EVERYTHING. I AM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. IN CASE ANYONE FORGOT, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. THIS IS MY CRAZY IDEA.]]**_

Finally the two lovers made it to their house, Tracie puller her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, she stepped aside and let Idina walk in before her, "Lover's first" she giggled and closed the door behind them locking it once again. Tracie then reached up and took a hold of the back of Idina's coat and pulled it slowly off her arms, hanging it up on the coat rack beside the door. She did the same and smiled as she grabbed her lover's waist and pulled her to her holding her close.

Idina smiled when she heard what Tracie said, giggling softly she stepped through the door and waited till Tracie had relocked it before turning around to start to take her heels off, she felt her coat being pulled from her arms and she smiled, "Thank you Pookie" she said softly as she turned around and then was pulled into her lover's warm, strong arms.

"You are welcome Honeybear" Tracie said as she leaned forward and softly placed a kiss to Idina's lips. She knew what was going to happen between them, but she was quiet ready to give into this beautiful woman, _Oh I am going to have so much fun with her_ Tracie thought as a devious smirk crossed her lips as she held her lover close to her.

Idina kissed back softly and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, she stepped closer and felt the smile form on her lover's lips, she broke the kiss just in time to see the devious smirk that crossed Tracie's lips. "What is that smirk for?" she asked as she started to sway softly, to music that was playing in her head.

"Oh nothing baby, I just thought of something is all" Tracie replied smiling as she too began to sway, slowly moving her and Idina into the living room where they had more room. "Do you want to dance baby? I can turn the music on and we can move the couch, and the coffee table, that should give us enough room to dance." She asked with a smile, knowing what Idina wanted.

"Pookie, you know exactly what I want" Idina said seductively as she pulled her lover closer to her and began to slowly kiss her way up and down her lover's neck, hoping to show her exactly what she wanted from her.

Tracie bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan as she felt her lover's lips on her neck, sure she already knew what her brunette lover wanted, but she wanted to make her wait, to have her beg for her to make love to her. "MMM I know what you want, you want to dance." She giggled as she slowly detached herself from the bright red lips on her neck and walked over to the radio turning it on. Then she moved to the couch and slid it back, as well as the coffee table. She smirked and walked back over to Idina. "May I have this dance baby?" she asked as seductively as she could and held her hand out.

Idina couldn't help but smile when Tracie walked over to her and held her hand out for her to take so they could start dancing. Even though she was completely turned-on and really wanted Tracie to make her scream, she couldn't deny the cute look that was on her lover's face. "Of course you can my love" Idina said as she took her lover's hand in hers and stepped close to her once again. "As long as you promise me that you won't ever let go of me when you hold me" she whispered into her ear as she placed her free hand on Tracie's shoulder, entwining her finger's with her lover's.

"Baby I will never let you go, no one will be able to pry my arms from around you, even if they were threatening our lives, I will hold onto you for forever my princess, don't ever forget that." Tracie whispered softly into Idina's ear as she placed her free hand on her hip and pulled her closer to her, slowly she began to sway side to side with Idina, listening to the music and smiling. The feeling of her lover in her arms was one that Tracie was never going to be able to let go of, no matter how many times she tried, the way that Idina fit perfectly up against her body, let her know that she was the one for her, that she was made to be hers.

"I know baby, I just love hearing you say those words to me. They make me feel so loved, and wanted. God Tracie I love you so much, I can't even begin to imagine my life without you." Idinia whispered softly as she started to sway along with Joanne. She smiled at her thoughts; _I really have no idea what I would do if she ever left me. She won't leave, I know that for a face, but still I can't help but sometimes feel like she deserves so much better than me._ Idina thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip.

Tracie smiled and giggled softly at the word's her lover had just said to her, "Well there in no way that I am going to live my life without you, I want you to me my wife and I am going to make sure that you will never feel unwanted or unloved. Idina, you should know that I love you so much, with my whole heart, and that I want you every time that I look at you. You my love are so irresistible to me that I seriously have to stop and take a deep breath while we are rehearsing so that I can calm myself down." She said and smiled as she dipped Idina and then pulled her back close again.

Idina smiled, the words that just came out of her lover' s lips made her feel like everything was going to be okay, she knew that they were going to be okay, and she also knew that the words that Tracie had just spoken where true, and that she meant them, and would always mean them. "I know baby, I know" she said softly and giggled when she was dipped and then pulled back close. "I just want you to know that I love you with my whole heart and that I am going to do everything that I can to make sure that you never feel unwanted or unloved by me baby. You are too special to me and I will never, ever, make you feel like that. I wouldn't be able not to love you or want you." Idina said a devious smirk crossing her face.

Tracie took notice of the smirk and bit the inside of her lip, she knew what was about to happen, she just hated that she wasn't going to be able to hold out, she was going to take Idina to many places tonight, and she was going to make sure, she was taken care of first before she let Idina take care of her. _I wonder what is exactly going on inside of that beautiful head of hers._ Tracie thought as she looked deep into her lover's eyes. "What is that look for baby?" she asked cautiously, knowing that soon her and Idina where going to be doing a completely different dance, then the one that they were doing now. Tracie didn't mind that though, she wanted to do that dance with Idina for the rest of her life, and she was going to, now that Idina had said yes to her proposal.

Idina again smirked, but this time she dipped Tracie and then leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, slowly she pulled her back up but kept her lips secured to her lovers. She wanted to show Tracie just how much she loved her and just how much she wanted, and there was only one way that Idina knew how to, but the problem was, was that she was going to have to do a bit of teasing in order for her to properly show her mocha skinned lover the way that she felt. Easy as it sounds, Idina couldn't think of anything at the moment, so she just pressed her lips against Tracie's and kissed her passionately and lovingly to get this started.

Tracie giggled when she was dipped and then moaned a soft moan when her lover's lips melted against hers. From the way that Idina was kissing her she knew what Idina was trying to do, she was going to show her just how much she loved and wanted her. _I have to show her first, I want her to know that everything that I just told her was the truth and that I will always want to love and please her any way that I can. _Tracie thought as she was pulled back up. She slowly wrapped her arms around her brunette lover and pulled her closer. She kissed back with the same passion and love that Idina was putting in the kiss. Slowly Tracie eased her lips away from her lover's and kissed her way down her jaw and to her neck.

When Tracie's lips where removed from hers Idina whimpered softly, she was the one that was supposed to be running the show, but she knew now that Tracie was not going to let the happen, she was going to take control of things. Idina loved the way that Tracie would take control every once in awhile; she had grown accustomed to letting her do so when Tracie began things like this. She loved when her lover took control; normally she was shy and stayed away from starting things. Idina whimpered again from the feeling of Tracie kissing her way to her neck, _God she is going to drive me insane, she knows exactly where to kiss and suck on my neck that will have me begging her to continue, _Idina thought as she let out a soft moan.

Hearing the whimper's and the moan Tracie knew that she had complete control of her beautiful fiancé, but she was going to make her beg, she loved hearing her beg her to make her cum. It was such a turn on to her, and to hear the whispered pleas and her name being whispered seductively was only going to edge her on even more. Tracie moved from Idina's shoulder up to her ear, she then nibbled and flicked her tongue over the soft spot right under Idina's ear, she knew that it was a sensitive spot for her brunette lover, and she wanted to make her feel good. Again she nibbled softly at the sweet spot sucking lightly, she knew that it was going to leave a mark, but no longer cared.

"MMM Tracie, baby please" Idina moaned softly as Tracie played with her spot under her ear, "God your driving me crazy baby" she whispered softly as she ran her fingers through the ringlet's of her lover's hair.

"MMM please what my love?" Tracie mumbled against the soft skin of her lover, she knew that it wouldn't be long before her beautiful fiancé would be begging her to take her to the bedroom and make her scream. Tracie again sucked and nibbled the soft skin before she moved up and flicked her tongue over Idina's earlobe before sucking gently on it.

"Oh…." Was all that Idina managed to squeak out when she felt the flicking and sucking on her ear, she was trying to think of what she was about to say before Tracie did that, but she could no longer remember anything, so she bit her bottom lip and then whimpered softly.

"Baby, please what?" Tracie whispered softly into her lover's ear before she kissed back to her lips and captured them with her own, _good it is working, she is going to be putty in my hands in a few moments, I can't wait to hear those words in my ear, and her hands tugging at my hair _Tracie thought as she kissed her lover's lips.

Idina sighed softly, loving what Tracie was doing to her, when she felt her lover's lips on hers again, she took advantage, she bit Tracie's bottom lip and then sucked it into her mouth for a second before letting it go, a little of her red lipstick leaving a small mark. "Please take me baby, please, make me feel good, make me scream and cum for you" she whispered into Tracie's ear kissing it softly, "Tracie, make me scream your name" she whispered seductively smirking, she knew that Tracie loved when she begged her to make her cum, she knew that it was a turn on to her, and in all reality, it was turning Idina on just as much.

Hearing the words from Idina's lips Tracie bit her bottom lip and pulled her love closer to her, this was what she wanted, this is what she loved to hear when she took control, which wasn't very often, "MMM that would be my pleasure Idina" Tracie whispered back as she let her hands run down the her lover's back and to her ass, she slipped her hands down into the back pockets of the jeans that Idina was wearing and squeezed gently. Slowly she let her head come up and she met her lover's gaze.

The look in Tracie's eyes took Idina by surprise, they were filled with love and desire, and she knew that it was going to be a long night with just one look into her lover's eyes. She squeaked when she felt the gentle squeeze on her ass and then began to dance them towards the couch, she didn't want to go to the bedroom, she wanted to stay right where they where and finish this on the couch.

_**[[NOT THE WAY THAT I WANTED TO END IT BUT IT WAS GETTING LONG AND I WANTED TO PROCRASTINATE THE SEX SCENE FOR ATLEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS. AGAIN I AM SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS UP AND I PROMISE THAT IT WONT TAKE THIS LONG AGAIN]]**_

_**traciidinarentluv**_


End file.
